When Life Hands You Sticky Buns
by Sweet Berries n' Sour Apples
Summary: A quick insight into Makoto and Usagi's friendship. In essence, the story asks the ultimate question, "When life hands you a sticky situation, where can you turn?" Just a sweet shorty-short story. Makoto/Usagi.


AN: I had a strange dream last night. And call me nerdy or whatever, but it was about Makoto and Bunny (or Usagi). They were sitting on top of this weird floating building and Bunny was wearing all of these weird.. crystal things (and no.. it wasn't the silver crystal. This dream's already embarrassing enough, okay?). They sat there and divided them evenly, wearing them as rings and necklaces. It was weird. Although there is no real significance to that dream, I woke up thinking about the relationship between all of the scouts. It's beautiful, really. So, of course, I wanted to write something dedicated to two of my favorites. I'm bustling my buns to try and write every once in awhile when I'm stressed. This certainly helped because.. I am certainly stressed. :) I'm hoping to write something centered around Rei/Mars one of these days, but for the life of me.. I can't find good inspiration. Regardless if you're as nerdy as I am, you should know that Rei's character has a complicated past - especially in the manga. *shake fist.* One of these days, Rei. I'll figure you the hell out! D: Okay. Enough babble. Tell me what you think. It's a little rough since I just hashed it out. I'll probs go back and re-edit.. if I'm not feeling lazy. ENJOY! :)

When Life Hands You Sticky Buns

The snow crunched firmly between the two pairs of trudging boots that managed to clamber their way through the wintery fields. Winter had swept silently through Tokyo over the past month, giving the city a pearly wonderland glow. Plastic grocery bags swung from each arm, two girls huffing down the emptied streets.

"Look at this! Not a car in sight." One of the girls stated, swiping mussy, golden bangs away from her rosy face. The icy winds began to freeze the tips of their noses. Even their fuzzy mittens didn't seem to do much for them now.

"See, Bunny," the other girl puffed behind, who stood much taller than the other. She struggled to extend her long legs over the piles of snow that took residence on the empty sidewalk. "This is why I never volunteer to get snacks during study sessions with Ami. Especially!" She lifted a knowing finger that only appeared as a small lump beneath her rose-tinted mittens. "When these stupid blizzards hit. Of course Minako hid in the bathroom..."

Bunny giggled, still laboring up the icy hill to their friend's apartment. "Well, honestly, Makoto, I thought maybe I could sample some snacks before we actually got there."

"Buns!" Makoto poked Bunny's shoulder through the puffy jacket, almost sending Bunny tumbling back down the hill.

"Well!"

"Well, nothing," Makoto's emerald hues searched Tokyo's skyline as they finally stumbled to the top of the hill. "You know, we still have a good few blocks to go. Wanna sit up here for a few minutes? I suppose we can spare some sticky buns. Eh?"

Bunny's eyes instantly lit up, glittering sapphires in the little light of the pearly sky. "Ooo! Yes please!" She plopped atop a pile of snow, not caring how cold the powdered ice was underneath her not-so-warm jeans. Crossing her furry boots beneath her, Bunny held out an expectant hand as she watched her friend settle beside her and pull out the anticipated yummy delectables they had picked out at the bakery.

Bunny had already disposed of her gloves, feeling the hot sticky sugar from the bun nestle in her frozen palms. "Ahh~!" She practically drooled.

Makoto chuckled, pulling out a similar looking pastry for herself and removing her semi-warmed mittens to delve on her delicious snack. Makoto's slender fingers picked at the top, her eyes studying the best way to attack. As her friend studied the best way to approach the messy problem she faced, Bunny looked up from her own eating excursion to observe Makoto. The silence of nature and the stillness of the snow seemed to bring everything to a halt for a moment. Bunny blinked several times, suddenly feeling a wrenching sadness and guilt tug at her heart. There were times she often felt this sneaky emotion interrupt her thoughts. She never really understood it, and the last time she mentioned it, Bunny was severely scolded by Rei who stated there was absolutely no reason she should have feelings such as these.

Cerulean eyes fell back to her snack. She suddenly lost her appetite. Why did she feel like this all the time? The thoughts of their impending future often weighed heavily on Bunny - though she refused to mention it.

Her eyes lifted back to Makoto, who was now also looking at Bunny in the same concerned way. Makoto's once lightened features fell into a serious furrow, something Bunny only saw once in awhile. Makoto, usually light-hearted by nature, seemed to lose a lot of her childish quirks and antics after their last encounter with the dark moon - something Bunny rarely liked to think about, or even mention. Something about that time changed everyone, and it broke Bunny's heart. She felt burning tears creep beneath her waterline, but refused to let them go, eyes immediately falling back to the cooling sticky bun.

"What is it?" Makoto's tone was serious but sincere.

"I..." She choked back the urge to sob, but somehow found the strength in her own voice. The last thing she wanted was to spoil this moment with one of her best friends. "I just noticed... I don't think there is a right way to eat this sticky bun. It's just always messy - no matter how I look at it."

After her last statement, Bunny wasn't sure what she was talking about. The sticky bun seemed too silly a thing to want to cry over. Regardless, Makoto knew Bunny inside and out. When the pigtailed blonde lifted her watery eyes, Makoto's serious expression fell into a soft smile, green hues twinkling in the reflection of the glittering snow.

"Well," She began while sifting through a nearby grocery bag. "When you have a sticky bun problem," her hand lifted to reveal a small plastic fork and a napkin, "it's always nice to know someone is there to clean up the mess or help you sort through it. Friends always have alternative options for you." She gently slid the napkin beneath her friend's tasty treat and handed her another to wipe away the sugary leftovers. "And... I forgot I grabbed napkins before we left the bakery. Hee.." Scrunching her nose teasingly, Makoto snatched a napkin for herself to place her food on as well.

Bunny's bell-like laughter floated through the air, tears escaping down her cheeks. Happiness and sadness began to flow freely, nothing to contain it. Droplets of her emotions sprinkled atop her sticky bun, but Bunny refused to look up at her friend, embarrassed that she had let her those sneaky feelings get the best of her.

"Buns," The warmth of her friend's hand encased her own as it lowered to the snow below. Both girls' legs had numbed from the cold over the time that had passed, but neither seemed to care. "You know that no matter what, we'll always be here for you. I'll always be here for you. Nothing could change that."

Tear-stained cheeks lifted to her friend's eyes, a sort of pain hemming every contour of her innocent face. "Mako," she whispered amidst her weeping. "Don't you regret it? Don't you ever feel bitter about it? You gave up everything... I know it's killing you. I know it is. I hate to know I'm making you so sad..."

Makoto pursed her lips, eyes searching Bunny's. It was true, in a way. The reality of her loneliness had become more apparent to her as did the reality of her duty and responsibility to Bunny and this planet. But she would never regret it. Not for a second. As much as this destiny brought her pain, it also brought her peace and relief knowing she was the change that could save Bunny's life - this planet's life.

"I would never, in a million years, regret our friendship or what we do." Makoto spoke softly, but matter-of-factly. Her hand still cradled Bunny's slender one, giving it a light reassuring squeeze. "Bunny. Haven't you learned anything? I would do anything for you. And so would the rest of the girls back there." She motioned to the rest of the distance they would have to journey. "Bunny, this is me. This life that I was given _is_ me. Our friendship, our future - it is my life, and I wouldn't give it up for anything. You and everyone - you guys are my heart and soul. In the end, you guys will be there even after all the crushes I chase or all the jobs I fail - you guys are my family." Bringing Bunny's delicate hand to her cheek, Makoto felt tears cascade down her own face as well, her heart tumbling to the snowy floor.

Giving Bunny another firm squeeze, she used the back of her hand to wipe away any trails the tears she had left. In reassurance, she could only laugh and nod while pushing herself against the snow to stand up. "Now," her voice beckoned the two girls to move forward. "My dear, dear friend. Shall we continue on? Hungry girls are waiting, and I hate to disappoint. Or be eaten..." A small wink twinkled in Makoto's eye, a mittened hand offering to hoist Bunny back to her feet.

As Makoto turned to gather the rest of their bearings before making the long trek back over the hill, Bunny couldn't help but look back at Tokyo's skyline. Her eyes skimming over every dip and curve that contrasted against the dimming winter sky. A smile tugged at her lips, some knowing hope outlining her expression.

"Hey, slowpoke!" Makoto chimed, breaking Bunny from her zone.

"Huh-" Bunny's moment of wonder and awe was instantly muted by the impact of icy snow colliding with her cheek. "AH~!" She squealed, Bunny's hands waving wildly as a defense mechanism.

"Ahaha!" Makoto's giggle bubbled from her delighted lips. "Ohh.. the look on your face."

"I thought you were here to protect me!" A look of horror suddenly fell into a look of rage on Bunny's delicate features.

"No, no." Makoto began to back towards the rest of the distance they needed to cover. "You have it all wrong. I'm actually here to make you stronger... or rather, train you in the ability to dodge. sooo.. heads up!" With that, she shrieked and tumbled down the rest of the hill, tossing and kicking snow up at her golden haired friend behind her. Bunny swatted the falling crystals about her as she tripped down the hill after Makoto - eyes sparkling with laugher and tears.

AN: Oh my God. For the life of me, I could not think of a title for this, and to be honest, I hate this title. Hahaha! But I didn't know what else to call it! I had this really great title originally, but then as I wrote it, it took a completely different turn. D: Bahh! Ain't it the truth. Sometimes, you never know what the finished product is going to be. Also, I apologize for the ending, I was trying to make it bittersweet, but I wasn't really happy with that either! UGH! I need to write something I like. Okay, babble, babble, babble. Hopefully, I will have something better. We'll see where the wind takes me 'cause honestly, I wasn't expecting this. Cute, but.. meh. Give it some lovin's anyways.

- Sour Apples.


End file.
